Secrets
by Jesse S
Summary: Hermione finds out a secret that will change her friendship with Harry forever! Harry tries to help Hermione find out who she truly is and through it all they discover how strong their friendship really is.


Disclaimer: Okay, seriously people, if I were JK Rowling I would seriously not be on the computer right now. I would be off writing books and earning myself millions of dollars. I'm just a 15 year old who really loves anything to do with Harry Potter (or Draco Malfoy!)  
  
A/N: Okay so this chapter is actually like 3 edited chapters into one. There are only a few minor changes but, don't worry if you've already read my story you're not missing any improtant information. Well.............  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! :)  
  
"Secrets" by: Jesse S Chapter 1 The Secret  
  
"I'm doing this so you won't be in danger," Jane Potter said looking down into her baby's chocolate colored eyes "I love you so much Hermoine but, I can't protect you. The Granger's can". With that, she sat her only child on the muggle's step. She took one last look at the baby wrapped in the teddy  
bear blanket, and fled.  
  
She had to keep her safe even if it meant giving her up. After what happened to everyone Jane loved, it was not safe for her child to live in the wizard world. She could have always left her with Jane's brother James and his wife Lily. Hermoine would certainly enjoy playing with her cousin Harry. It wouldn't be safe either though. Jane's brother and sister-in-law were very powerful but she had this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that made her think something horrible was going to happen very soon. She had told James this and he had laughed it off. He laughed everything off. James, Lily, and baby Harry were all in hiding. Only their secret keeper knew where they were hiding. "Petterwig" Jane thought with disgust "James should not trust him one bit. They should have let Sirius be their secret keeper. Lily and I both tried to tell them that but once again my brother laughed us off." James was a year older than her but they were very clos and Lily was like a second sister but she sometimes questioned their judgement. She trusted them but Hermoine was safer this way. He would never find Hermoine at the Granger's home.  
  
She had watched the Granger's. They were a young muggle couple. Jane and Elizabeth had been the best of friends before Jane had been accepted into Hogwarts. Hermione would be safe with Liz and Jeff. They could give her the kind of life Jane wanted to give her. But, being on Voldemort's hit list at the tender age of one, Hermione was safest with muggles.  
  
As Jane neared the woods where her safe house was located, she heard an icy voice speak from behind her. "Jane Potter, we meet again" the vile voice hisses, "Where did you hide the child?" She recognized the voice immediately "That is none of your business Tom" Jane said holding her head high in the air. She wasn't put in to Gryffindor for nothing. Even if she was killed, she would keep Hermione safe. Hermione was her world and she would never hand her world over to scum like Tom Riddle.  
  
Then she remembered, she was in the woods without her wand. She was screwed. "It's no longer Tom you silly girl" the young man replied "It is Lord Voldemort now. After all, I am a very powerful wizard".  
  
"No matter what you say" Jane said with a sarcastic smile on her face "You will be the same pathetic excuse of a man that you were in Hogwarts. You will always be that boy in my mind. No one will ever forget the way you once were. Just because you have a couple of followers don't think you will ever win this war Tom! Dumbledore is stronger than you could ever hope to be and you know it."  
  
"Answer my question Potter!" he screamed at the young witch in front of him. He remembered how she use to be. Before the war had started Jane Potter had been the strongest witch in her year. But after losing most of her family and friends she had almost lost it. Giving up her daughter seemed to have made her snap. The young woman that stood there was just a shell of the young witch he once knew. A young witch he once loved.  
  
"No" she said bluntly, looking him straight in the eye "Why would I tell you where my daughter is! I may be crazy but I am not stupid."  
  
"You will tell me now or you will meet the same fate so many other fools have met. Tell me or die!" Voldemort hissed back at the powerful witch. But even as he spoke the words, he could see the determined look in her eyes. She was a Gryffindor after all. Old Voldie could tell that she would never give up the information with out a fight. Maybe Crucio would change her mind? He doubted it. She had probably been trained enough that she didn't even scream anymore.  
  
"I would rather die than to hand my child over to Slytherin scum like you Tom Riddle" she replied spitting in his face. Even though her brain was screaming that she would probably be killed, Jane knew that it would be worth it. Call it insanity, call it Gryffindor courage, whatever it was, it gave Jane the strength to spit a loogie right in Voldemort's eye.  
  
"As you wish" he said lifting his wand to her head. Dumb girl. She would never know how much she could have had. He gave her a chance to become a death-eater but, she would never betray Dumbledore.  
  
"Go ahead" Jane said a single tear falling down her pale cheek "But you will never find her! I have made sure of that!" "Oh don't fret" Voldemort said with amusement "I'm sure your brother and his darling wife will know where she is, and if not, I've always enjoyed a midnight kill. Avada Kedavra". With a flash of green light the young woman was gone. The last thing she saw was Tom laugh. He laughed when he killed one of the most powerful witches in Hogwarts, when he killed someone he once loved.  
  
Voldemort watched as the young witch slumped down on the ground. Her chestnut curls fell in front of her honey brown eyes. He walked over to her to make sure he had finished her off. He had, Jane Ann Potter was dead, killed by Lord Voldemort. "Silly Gryffindor!" he said, "Always being courageous! See where that gets you?" He then left her body alone in the edge of the woods. They would find her sooner or later. For now, he was going to have a lovely chat with Mr. and Mrs. J Potter  
  
Not far away in a muggle home Jeffrey and Elizabeth Granger were reading a note that was with the baby they had found.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
  
This is Hermoine Ann. Her birthday is October 26. At this time, she is one year old. Please take care of her. I love her so very much. If she stays with me she will be in danger. When she gets older I hope you will tell her about this letter and be sure to tell her I love her so very much. When she gets older strange things will happen when she gets happy, sad, excited, mad, etc. I assure you this is normal. Hermione will recieve a letter the summer before she turns 11. The letter is very self explantiory and I hope you will let her go. When she turns 11 she will be able to access a bank account at Gringnot's. Hopefully by that time you will understand. Please take care of her; I selected you because I think you can give her the best life possible. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely, Jane Potter  
  
18 years later  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands that were on top of the cream-colored tablecloth in her parents kitchen. Or the people who she thought were her parents for the past 18 years. She had graduated from Hogwarts a couple months ago and today was her 18th birthday. Everyone would be over today for her party and then she would leave to spend the summer with Ron's family. But, her parents had just told her something that might change the joyous occasion. A single tear fell from her puffy eyes and ran down her flushed cheek as she recalled what had happened only an hour before.  
  
Her parents had told her they had found her on their porch step when she was a year old. Soon after, Dumbledore had contacted them and told them the story of her parents. And her cousin........... Harry. The same Harry she had been friends with since they were eleven. The same Harry she had fought beside against Voldemort for years. She didn't know what to say. She was so confused. Everything she had known for the past eighteen years was a lie. They weren't supposed to tell her until she was eighteen so they didn't. She grew up thinking she was Hermione Ann Granger but, she was Hermione Ann Potter. No one knew who her father was. Just her mum and she took it to her grave. 'Voldemort killed my mum' Hermione thought slamming her fist against the hard wood kitchen table. The same table she had been at when her "parents" decided to ruin her life. The people she loved, the people she trusted, the people who were suppose to love and trust her had lied to her for 18 years. Her mother died the day she put Hermione on the steps. Hermione wasn't even there for her funeral. It would be too risky to have her there. For some reason Voldemort had wanted Hermione.  
  
Hermione was soon pulled out of her thoughts by an annoying tapping noise coming from the window. She walked over to find none other than her friend Ron's owl Pig. She opened the window and the energetic owl flew around the kitchen with a short letter tied to his leg. She gave him an owl treat as she read the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Just wanted to make sure that your party is still starting at 4! Also wanted to warn you about Fred and George's present. I can't tell you what it is but, just watch out for it! Harry wants to say hi!  
  
Hey Hermione! Can't wait for your party! It's gonna be fun! And we're also gonna have fun here at the burrow!! Ginny wants to say hello!! Bye!! Hey Moine! Just wanted to tell U happy birthday because these dunderheads didn't yet! Can't wait till your party!! This is Fred! Don't worry about mine and George's present! You know we're sweethearts! We would never play a joke on you on your birthday! (Unless it would be really funny!) Hey! It's Ron again! We gotta' go but, send Pig back with your answer!!  
  
Bye, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George!  
  
Hermione reread the letter and quickly wrote back on another piece of parchment.  
  
To All,  
  
Yeah, it's still at four!! Can't wait! I need to tell all of ya'll something when you get here. It's very important. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I said hello!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
She tied the letter to the little owl's leg and he flew out the open window. 'Well' Hermione thought 'This ought to be interesting!'  
  
At four that afternoon, Ron, Harry, and all the others arrived at the Grangers home. They all gathered in the den as Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley made snacks. Looking around she realised exactly how much all these people cared for her. She watched with a small smile as her father tried to show Mr. Weasley how the television worked. Mr. Weasley didn't understand the high tech remote that the Granger's had gotten a few weeks ago. Charlie, Bill, and Ron were talking to Fred, George and Ginny about quidditch with Harry saying "yeah" and "wicked" at the appropriate times.  
  
This was the best time to break the news to everyone. "Everyone" Hermione said standing up from the chair she was sitting in "the important news that I had to tell you, is that... well, I'm adopted. My mom put me on the Grangers doorstep when I was one. When she got back home, Voldemort killed her. Apparently, he wanted me for some reason. Nobody knows who my dad is but my mom was Jane Potter. She was Harry's aunt. So, I'm your cousin Harry."  
  
If it wasn't a serious matter Hermione would have laughed at the expressions on everyone's faces. Fred and George were grinning like they had gone nuts and just about everyone else had their jaw on the floor. It was quite a sight and Hermione was barely able to hold in her giggles that were trying to escape.  
  
"That's great Mione" Harry said jumping up and giving Hermione a giant bear hug "We're related!!" Soon enough everyone was telling them congrats and Hermione was once again filled with happy thoughts. Her temporary high was soon stopped when she looked at her parents, they were both crying and she suddenly felt like a monster. How could she not take their feelings into consideration. Didn't they raise her? Did they not give her the best life she could hope for? Were they not supportive when she wanted to attend Hogwarts? Were they not the best parents? After remembering the answer to all those questions was yes she ran over to them and gave them a loving hug "Mum, Dad" she said with tears falling down her cheeks "I will always love you. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I just think I need some time to figure all of this out and find out about my mom and dad."  
  
Hours later, after eating Hermione's cake the entire party was ushered into the family room where all the presents were to be opened. The first one Hermione opened was from Harry. She quickly ripped off the silver wrapping paper only to find a black velvet box. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet with three charms. The first charm was a wand, the second a witch's hat, and the third a lightning bolt. "It's wonderful" Hermione said hugging Harry and putting it on "I love it!! Thank you"  
  
The next one she opened was from Ron. It was wrapped in orange Chuddley Cannons wrapping paper. "I hope you like it" Ron said, "I didn't know what to get you"  
  
"Oh I adore it" Hermione suddenly said "Thank you!" Ron had given her a picture frame with the words Best Friends all over it. The picture inside was a wizard picture from their seventh year. In the picture Hermione was between Harry and Ron. They all had their arms on each other's shoulders and they looked happy. Harry and Ron were in their quidditch robes, and Hermione was in her school robes with her head girl badge gleaming in the sunlight. Every so often Hermione would give Ron and Harry a kiss on the cheek and Ron's ears would turn pink.  
  
The next present she opened was from her mum and dad. They had given her some new robes and some books. She had thanked them and they gave her a hug. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her cookies, her very own Weasley sweater, and some books. Bill gave her pair of her very own fang earrings, and Charlie had given her a lovely book about dragons. She gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and a quick thank you. Fred and George insisted that she open their present last so, she opened Ginny's next. When she pulled the present out of the bag, she quickly shoved it back in. But, it was too late. Everyone had seen what Ginny had gotten Hermione. Ginny decided to give Hermione some lovely knickers for her birthday. "Thanks Gin" Hermione said burning bright red "You really shouldn't have. Especially when everyone was around!" Ginny just smiled wide and winked at her.  
  
Next, Hermione was handed a very lumpy package from two snickering Weasley twins. As soon as Hermione tore off the paper, eighteen stars flew up in the sky and blew up. After the smoke cleared there were the words Happy Birthday Mione in sparks. "Wow" Hermione said with a smile on her face "That was amazing guys! Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem" George said smiling "We were hoping that you would like it, it's our newest product" Hermione was just glad her hair didn't turn an unattractive color like the last time they decided to try out a new item on her. "Yeah" Fred agreed, "We can make them say anything!"  
  
"Well," Hermione said with a sad smile "I'm going to put this stuff up and get my trunk". When she came back down stairs the only one left in the den was Ginny.  
  
"Where's everyone at?" Hermione said looking around. "They apperated to the Burrow" Ginny said with a smile "We're suppose to floo with the luggage to the Burrow. You can go first." "Okay" Hermione said "I'll take the trunk, it's kind of heavy" She threw some of the powder her parents kept on the mantle into the flames and watched them change color. Stepping in Hermione quickly shouted the burrow and, she was off.  
  
When Hermione finally stopped spinning she landed hard on the floor of the burrow. After Ron had helped her up and Ginny had arrived, they decided to take her luggage upstairs to Ginny's room where she would stay while she was there.  
  
After hours of eating and drinking Hermione was about to pass out. She quickly told everyone goodnight and fell asleep before her brown curls hit the soft pillows. "Miss Granger" she heard a voice whisper in the middle of the night "I mean Miss Potter" Hermione opened her eyes and found herself facing two twinkling blue eyes. "Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said sitting up "What are you doing here?" Why in the name of merlin would her headmaster be in Ginny's bedroom at three in the morning. Perhaps she was dreaming? A quick pinch on her arm told her that she was in fact quite awake and her professor was in fact standing infront of her in his dark blue robes."I am here," Dumbledore said smiling "To talk to you about your mother. And, your father"  
  
A/N: Okay, on to the reviews Big thanks to: fiddy, cheeky-bear007, Satern Mya, CloverWeave (x3), hahfe (x2), Rossalinda, Jimmy-Jumper, Hawkeye10, mdemanatee (x2), legolas, xLiNex, caitlin19, witchysha, Taintless, and piper5050 


End file.
